Untold Story of an Unknown Companion
by UnicornsAreCool-iggy
Summary: This is a post-Ponds (Angels in Manhattan) but per-Clara (The Snowman). The Doctor waned time and space for about 100 years before he found Clara in Victorian London. He didn't just spend all that time with the Ponds and then go grieve in London for a few years. So did he spend time with other untold companions?


**Doctor who- Untold Story of an Unknown Companion**

**Author's note:This is a post-Ponds (Angels in Manhattan) but per-Clara (The Snowman). The Doctor waned time and space for about 100 years before he found Clara in Victorian London. At the end of season 6 he was 1103 and in part 2 of season 7 he was about 1200 years old. He didn't just spend all that time with the Ponds and then go grieve in London for a few years. So did he spend time with other untold companions? I promise not to go full Moffat with this story everyone.**

Morning? How is it morning? This man man dragged me out of my room at 10 pm into his magical blue police box, and now its morning!

"How did you do that"I turned to see we were in the middle of Time Square in New York. People keep staring at me, when I remembered I was still in my nighty. "I was in London a minute ago, and now I'm in New York City. In my nighty!"

"As I said, hop in my time machine. The TARDIS will and can take you anywhere, not just in time, but in space too" The mad man smiled and walked to the middle of the square and held up the bow tie I helped him find earlier that day.

"Oh, thank you Doctor. Sorry again about losing your bow tie sweetie." A beautiful woman with long- no, big curly hair walk up to the mad man who goes by the name the "Doctor". Doctor who? I never really got his name.

"Oh River Song, meet Caroline Jones, she is a journalist from the twenty-first century. Caroline Jones, meet river song, an archeologist from the fifty-first century. And this isn't New York. It's actually New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. Give or take a new or two." He smiled. "Oh yes and I'm the Doctor, thought I mentioned that."

"Doctor? Doctor what?" I crossed my arms.

"If you like. Its just the Doctor."

"Is it code for something, I have heard of a Doctor who works with the secret organization UNIT, but I never knew that he was a mad man."

"How do you know about UNIT?"

"I'm a journalist, remember." I smiled  
"Oh yes, just call me the Doctor. Well anyways Doctor Song, I can hear you cell calling for you."  
"I'm not in prison anymore, remember? You keep deleting any trace of yourself from every system in the universe." She held up her arm and showed this very weird watch-thingy. "The man I killed never existed."

"Are you two flirting?" I smiled and walked closer. "Wait- did you just say you killed The Doctor? But he is here and alive! I think."

River laughed. "Yes. Yes, and that's a long story he'll tell you later." She started pressing buttons on her watch-thingy.

"Alright then let's go Jones, there is an alien planet with our names one it. As I use to say, Allons-y." Both me and River stared at the Doctor. "Its French."

"Is he always like that?"

"When he likes his new companion, yes. He hasn't had a journalist in some time."

"Should I be jealous?" I joked

"No, he always travels with a companion. I'm married to the man and I don't get jealous... a lot."

"I knew you had to be in a relationship with him. I read about you in his file, didn't read much else before they dragged me out."

River smiled. "Did you read about Sara Jane?"

"I'm her successor, she was my teacher, she told me everything I need to know and then some." We laughed and River sat on a bench.

"She travel with the Doctor in the 70's, meet up with him a few times later in her life." River paused. "How is Sara Jane?"

"Oh, well." I swallowed hard. "She died in April, 2011. Cancer."

"I'm sorry." She looked down "Don't mention this to the Doctor will you, he hates endings."

"I promise."

She smiled up at me. "Thank you Caroline. See you in the 29th century." then River disappeared. I did think much of it and followed to the blue box.

"Where to Doctor?" I walked back into the Control room in real clothing and not my night gown.

"I was thinking the diamond planet Midnight, see the waterfall of sapphire. River and I went once, said it was beautiful, said I should take Caroline there. I asked who Caroline was and she said spoilers." The Doctor started to mumbled under his breath about a Rose and a Donna, a Clara and this thing called a Dalek. He also mentioned an Amy.

"Who are you talking about?" I was a bit worried if they were like Sara Jane and, well, dead. From what I know about the doctor is he is an alien that has lived a very long time, so I guess he has out lived friend he had made on earth.

"Long story."

"Give me the short version."

He hesitated. "Well, Rose was my first companion after the time war. She absorbed the time vortex, becoming the bad wolf."

"I see graffiti that says Bad Wolf all the time in London."

He smiled "She put that message and spread it throwout space and time. Donna was my best friend, and later became Doctor Donna, having the mind of a timelord." He lost his smile. "I had to erase all memory of me from her head, so she could live. Humans can't handle a timelord mind, no offense, humans are brilliant but."

I laughed."None taken."

"Clara was a brilliant human, how the Daleks killed and turnd into one of them. Do you know what a Dalek is?"

"One almost exterminated my Dad back in 2009."

"What stopped it?"

"A blonde woman with a big gun, said her name was Rose. Was that your Rose?"

"I think so, was she pretty?"

"Very." I smiled at the Doctor, who was messing with the controls. "Then there is Amy, she is hard to explain."

"Short version?"

"She was family, River's mother, and my closest friend. I was her imaginary friend, the raggedy man." The Doctor was close to tears. "She was my most recent companion with her husband Rory. They're gone now." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS stopped. The Doctor held out his hand"Now, shall we?"

I grabbed his hand and we ran out the doors.

We were on a car, like the ones on the tube but nicer. More like a plane really and everyone was staring at us.

"Who are you?" A woman in an attendant uniform walked up to us.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Caroline"

"Hello." I awkwardly waved.

"How did you get on here?" A passenger asked.

"Well this big blue box of course." I said a bit annoyed. They had seen the TARDIS appear there, right?

"Never would have guessed." she sat back down and continued to watch this weird thing on the screen on the back of the chair, I'm not sure what is was and I'm not sure I want to find out.

Everything was quite for the rest of the trip and then there it was. A waterfall of real sapphires. I stood there for what seemed like hours just staring at each sapphire fall. The doctor took my arm and led me to a little shop.

"Look at this bow tie!"

"We came here so you could get a bow tie?"

"Not just a bow tie. A purple bow tie. I don't have one like this!" The bow tie was purple, as he said, and it had a little pattern in dark blue. It was a very cool looking bow tie. "Look at me I'm in a purple bow tie. Bow ties are cool."

"Are we just going to travel the universe and go shopping. Because if so I can go get my shopping bags." I joked

"No, not just shopping. Even though I love shops, everything need a little shop to buy stuff." He walked closer to me. "I bring a companion with me on my travels, for company and to remind my of all the beautiful thing in the universe."

"So you run away with young, bright eyed woman?"

"Men too! I'm not sexist!" The Doctor punched my arm, playfully

"OK, bright eyed men and woman. So, whats your point."

"Amy,Rory and I ran for 10 years."

"And?"

"Let's see how long we can run."

**Thank you for reading my stupid little Doctor Who fanfic. I just was thinking about how long the Doctor was away and wondered if he had had another companion after Amy. I cut a lot of my original story out but will be adding them in up coming chapters. Again, thank you! Please tell me what you think. New chapter as soon as I can :)**


End file.
